「2:10 AM」
by mxndaddy
Summary: El rechinido de la puerta inundó la habitación por completo, avisando que ésta había sido abierta... Especial "atrasado" de halloween.


Se podría decir que es como un especial de Halloween. (El cual ya había publicado en Wattpad, pero olvidé subirlo aquí.)  
Cualquier duda respecto al relato, pueden preguntarlo en los comentarios. Aunque después de todo, creo que habrá una segunda parte para concluir algunos puntos.  
Siento cualquier error.;;

 **Haikyuu no es de mi propiedad.**

 **「** **2:10 A.M.** **」**

Su vista estaba dirigida hacia el techo, bostezó y oyó su corazón latiendo por los nervios.

¿Por qué sentía que había tardado una eternidad en despertar del sueño?

En la oscuridad, las tinieblas lo rodearon...

Y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

.

.

.

El sitio estaba oscuro, sin dar indicio de algún escape como opción. Entonces, el telón escarlata se abre dando inicio a la inaugurada función —junto a los imperceptibles aplausos del público—. Allí se presentaba el sitio de confort de un pequeño niño de apariencia frágil; sus cabellos castaños y pecas salpicándose en sus mejillas y parte de su nariz; ojos chicos y redondos con pestañas firmes, y un leve temblor que podría ocasionar ternura.

Se encontraba tapado desde los pies hasta el cuello por varias mantas. Observaba la habitación con pánico, dándose cuenta que el reloj marcaba 2:10 am, y siguió observando, como si inspeccionar antes de intentar dormir afirmara el hecho de que no hay ningún monstruo y que el sentirse observado solamente era parte de su pavor madrugadero.

Su nombre era Yamaguchi Tadashi. Y en aquellos instantes, el niño se sentía un poco avergonzado de haber estado despierto hasta tan tarde para realizar sus deberes y hacer esquemas para mejorar en el deporte que recientemente le había llamado la atención gracias a su mejor amigo Hinata. Ya que realmente tenía un gran apego y cariño hacia éste —debido también al largo tiempo de su amistad—, cuando le comentó de las hazañas de su jugador preferido en el vóley y de qué trataba esto, se enfrascó en la práctica matutina con su amigo y en, obviamente, mejorar cada vez más.

Sin embargo, ¿qué razón existía para que sienta tanto temor?

Es que la noche anterior, en sus sueños abarrotados de vida y alegría, logró divisar a una sombra oculta entre los árboles, oteándole con esmero. Parecía que —si es que poseía ojos y necesitara oxígeno— ni siquiera pestañeaba ni respiraba. Y en ocasiones, cuando olvidaba aquello, empezaba a oír risas en su mente, asfixiándolo hasta el punto de hacerle vociferar. _«Los niños comenzaron a desaparecer en las nieblas de las ilusiones...»_ , fue lo que había dicho la silueta antes de irse y dejar de atormentarle en lo que ya simulaba ser una pesadilla.

No obstante, siguió torturándose con esto. Y más cuando, al ver de reojo la ventana, se encontró con dos pozos dorados profundos y abismales persiguiendo sus pasos.

El rechinido de la puerta llenó la habitación por completo, avisando de antemano que ésta había sido abierta; ante ello permaneció en shock, para después padecer un horror indescriptible. Su corazón volvió a latir al percatarse de que sólo era su hermano Sugawara, que venía a desearle las buenas noches. Y antes de que Suga se retirara de la habitación, Yamaguchi se armó de valor para pedirle un favor.

—H... Hermano —llamó con su tono de voz todavía tembloroso, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa consoladora y un "¿Sí, Tadashi?"—. Tengo miedo... ¿Podrías —de repente se sintió tan avergonzado—... fijarte si no hay monstruos aquí?

El mencionado se conmovió de sobremanera, aceptando al segundo.

La expedición de Suga duró exactamente seis minutos y veinticuatro segundos, buscando en los lugares más recónditos, e incluso estúpidos —como debajo de las sábanas y en la mini biblioteca.

—Tadashi, no hay ninguna bestia ni mucho menos algún fantasma en este lugar —se acercó hacia él, acariciando con delicadeza sus cabellos, enredándolos entre sus dedos—. Y si aun así sientes miedo, me quedaré aquí hasta que duermas para protegerte de ellos.

En el rostro del susodicho apareció una sonrisa deslumbrante, festejando internamente.

—Está bien, hermano.

Pero es una lástima. Recordó demasiado tarde que él solamente vivía con su padre y su madre, que éstos se habían ido a una cena y de que no tenía un hermano mayor. Y pobre de aquel... Porque cuando se dio cuenta, sintió unas garras tomar su cabeza con fuerza y sin compasión alguna, clavándose con bastante emoción en su cráneo.

Levantó su mirada y soltó un grito desgarrador y ahogado, contemplando, en blanco, la sonrisa macabra de aquel muchacho.

—Suga...—lo tiró con brusquedad a la cama arrinconándolo al posicionarse encima de él, sin extinguir el brillo de excitación que contenían esos orbes actualmente dorados. Y sentía que se hundía en ellos, viviendo el mismísimo infierno en carne propia.

Yamaguchi chilló al observar que el monstruo dio un gran bocado a su hombro, arrancando pedazos de su piel y haciendo que la sangre cayera manchando el colchón, para luego engullir con placer la carne del joven, con su sonrisa ampliándose.

Siendo ya un mar de lágrimas, sintió que las largas uñas del ser lo penetraban hasta llegar a su corazón, arañando su pecho de arriba a abajo en repetidas ocasiones, sacándole el aliento. La bestia lo golpeó contra variadas superficies cinco veces, con las carcajadas aún presentes.

De manera suave, dejó en la cama a Yamaguchi. Con sus facciones tranquilizadas y sin dar indicios de la locura momentánea, hizo que el niño se aterrorizara.

Sosteniendo la cabeza de Tadashi, acercó su dedo índice y su dedo gordo de la mano izquierda a uno de sus orbes y lo sujetó. Para después jalar su mano bruscamente, haciendo que Yamaguchi llorara sin control y que gritara con ímpetu. Repitió el proceso con el otro ojo, y los guardó en el bolsillo de su gabardina envueltos en un trapo.

Después de aquel procedimiento, introdujo una navaja en su abdomen. Así creó una gran entrada, sacando los pulmones con sus manos y el corazón con sus dientes.

El ente se felicitó a sí mismo al divisar a su víctima —tan lindo para él— tan pasmada antes de sus últimos momentos de aliento, con las cuencas de sus ojos vacías y con espuma, mezclado con vomito saliendo de su boca. Luego lo cargó en su espalda, dejándolo en el sillón de su sala. Segundos después, se dispuso a buscar sus herramientas.

Con una cuerda ató las muñecas del cadáver, juntándolas.

Entrecerró uno de sus ojos, arqueando las cejas y posando su mano hecha puño debajo de su barbilla, pensante. Al final, se decidió por buscar unos cuantos clavos y un martillo. Pegó el cuerpo contra la pared, hundiendo también una tachuela en cada uña, atravesando los clavos en ambas muñecas y asegurándolas.

Suspiró encantado, contemplando su arte.

Yamaguchi estaba con la cabeza hacia arriba siendo sujetado por unas cadenas, sin mencionar sus ya inexistentes ojos, los mocos esparcidos en su cara y una mueca de desesperación impregnada. Su pecho estaba abierto y vacío, sin pulmones ni corazón, ya que estos estaban colocados en una bandeja de plata, al lado, junto a un cuchillo y un tenedor.

La sangre caía como un río desde su rostro hasta sus pies sin pausa.

Pasó su lengua sobre la cara de Yamaguchi, degustando el sabor, aprobándolo en un son de satisfacción.

La cámara se alejó de la escena y enfocó a las figuras de los espectadores que se pararon de sus asientos y aplaudieron como si hubieran visto la mejor obra de sus vidas.

Las luces se prendieron.

Los cuerpos en descomposición estaban siendo movidos por miles de hilos, el teatro era una escena de una mutilación a diestra y siniestra.

Un joven silbó maravillado.

Suga se volteó.

— _Hinata_.

 **.**

.

Hinata abrió sus ojos saltando de la cama, respirando aliviado.

Todo había sido una pesadilla.

El reloj colocado en su mesa de noche le indicaba que eran las 2:10 a.m.

El rechinido de la puerta llenó la habitación por completo, avisando de antemano que ésta había sido abierta; ante ello permaneció en shock, para instantes después padecer un horror indescriptible.

Su corazón volvió a latir al percatarse de que sólo era su hermano Yamaguchi, que venía a desearle las buenas noches...


End file.
